My Daughter Twilie
by JohrnyReport
Summary: Es is über mein Leben und wie Twilight in mein Leben Platzt und alles auf den Kopf stellt. Ich zieh sie als meine Tochter groß. Es kommen viele Wendungen. Es ist beabsichtigt die Tränendrüse an ihr Limit zu Treiben. Sehr zu empfehlen für Twilight sparkle Fans. Und ja, mein groesterFan ist zuständig dafür, meine Geschichte zu übersetzen. Er macht nen guten job...


**My Daughter Twilie**

**Geschrieben von JohrnyReport**

**Idee entsprang aus "My little Dashie".**

**Translation By MeingroessterFan **

**Thank you very much, Bro**

Das ist mein Leben. Es ist nicht besonderes, wirklich. Nur mit einem Unterschied- ich lebe nur noch, um die Tage hinter mich zu bringen, denn Eintönigkeit ist mein ständiger Begleiter. Ich versuche mal zu beschreiben, wie es sich in meiner Haut zu stecken anfühlt, in der Haut eines Bronies, der vergessen hat, warum er überhaupt noch weiter macht. Die Tage beginnen grau und leer und meist richtig mies, und ich mein RICHTIG mies! Das erste, was ich spüre ist keine Freundin oder ein Haustier, es ist meine verfluchte Schulter, die weh tut von meiner schrecklichen Spieleposition; aber um ehrlich zu sein, ich spiele jetzt schon seit Wochen nicht mehr richtig, schau eigentlich nur noch "My litte Pony" um mich von meiner Langeweile abzulenken. Nachdem ich mich fertig aufgeregt hatte über meine schmerzende Schulter, zog ich mich an. Dann runter in die Küche, etwas frühstücken, meist Cerealien, um es schnell hinter mich zu bringen, genauso auch diesen Morgen. Die Eintönigkeit scheint mich zu erschlagen, und mit jedem Tag schlägt sie fester zu. Die Tage beginnen langsam ineinander zu verschwimmen, zu einem großen, eintönigen Zyklus. Ein Entkommen scheint nicht in Aussicht zu sein, und wenn nur noch in weiter Ferne, Kilometer weit weg. Schnell nur noch alle meine Sachen in meinen Ranzen gepfeffert und noch den MP3 eingeschaltet und mich auf das Fahrrad geschwungen. Hören tue ich fast nur noch Metal und Pony-Remixe, um meine eigenen Eintõnigkeit solange wie möglich zu vergessen. Der Metal verkörpert nur meinen inneren Groll gegen meine gottserbärmliche Situation und die Pony-Remixe,.. Naja die erinnern mich halt an Ponies. Ich saß also auf meinem Fahrrad und war eigentlich wie immer in Gedanken versunken, was heißt versunken, eigentlich war mein Kopf nur noch leer, geplagt von Langweile, da war dieser Wurm auf dem Weg am liegen, dazu war es auch noch sehr sonnig und der Wurm würde garantiert austrocknen wenn er nicht in den Schatten gelangt. Doch bevor ich überhaupt fertig gedacht hatte, bin ich auch schon an ihm vorbei gefahren. Früher wäre ich sofort vom Rad abgestiegen und hätte den armen Kerl in den Schatten gebracht. Doch wer fühlt sich heute noch dafür verantwortlich... ich nicht mehr. Meine eigene Gleichgültigkeit ließ mich vor Abscheu würgen. Bei der Schule angekommen, konnte ich an nichts weiter denken, als: "Ich habe jetzt schon kein Bock mehr, und dabei hat der Unterricht nicht mal begonnen.", denn auch die Schule ist für mich nichts weiter als eine große Tortur geworden... seit jeder weiß das ich ein Brony bin. Aber das ist eigentlich nicht schlimm für mich... man kann ja sowieso nur auf sich selbst zählen. Freunde? Seit dem Schulwechsel nicht wirklich, schlimmer, eher das Gegenteil! Ich war noch nie besonders beliebt aber jetzt ist es so, dass man versucht mich zu meiden. Brony sein in meiner hundsmiserablen Situation ist ein Knochenjob. Ich bin schon beinah depressiv, wieso ich es noch nicht bin, ist mir ein Rätsel. Doch irgendwie bin ich doch stolz darauf. MlP hat meine Spielesucht beendet und ja, ich würde sogar sagen, mich zu einen bessern Menschen gemacht, doch wirklich gut war ich wirklich nicht. Ich war auch kein Arschloch, ich war einfach nur Durchschnitt, der mehr sein wollte als er ist. Ein weiterer schlechter Schultag ist vorbei gegangen mit durchschnittlich schlecht durchgedachten Hater -Kommentaren: "Wie funktioniert Sex zwischen Ponies und Menschen?" WIESO SOLLTE ICH DAS WISSEN? Dieser Müll verursacht einfach nur jedes mal nur das verlangen in mir, jemand ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Aber ich habe besseres zu tun als an solchen Vollspacken meine Kraft zu verschwenden, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin eigentlich nicht... Alles was ich eigentlich will, ist einfach nur noch Zuhause sein und mich vor Youtube setzen und einfach nur noch Ponies dabei zusehen, wie perfekt ihr Leben doch ist, wie perfekt doch Equestria ist: keine Mörder, keine Katastrophen- zumindest nichts was die Kraft der Freundschaft nicht schafft... . Beim letzteren schwill in mir die Wut an, wie ein brodelnder Kessel. Die Sendung lehrt einem fachgerecht, was eine gute Freundschaft ausmacht. Doch anscheinend gehört die Freundschaftslehre nicht mehr zum allgemeinem Gedankengut... Wegen dieser Sendung keine Freunde haben, die Ironie tut schon fast weh. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an meine Misere zu verschwenden sprang ich auf mein Fahrrad und trat in die Pedale, was das zeug hält, als würde ich vor etwas davonlaufen. Einfach geradeaus in die Zukunft, aber in was für eine? In eine, wo meine Seele mit jeder weiteren Sekunde lauter schreit "Dich wird keine Freude erwarten- und eine gute Zukunft erst recht nicht. Selbst mein Körper streubt sich gegen diese Welt. Ich legte nochmal einen Zahn nach,... als würde das helfen... Mein Leben schien mir so sinnlos, so ohne Antrieb, nicht was einen nach vorne bringt. Manchmal, aber nur manchmal wünschte ich, ich wäre ganz wo anders, jemand anderes. Wirklich alles war besser als das, was man "Leben" nennen kann. Mein kleiner Bruder ist sogar "cooler" als ich, weil er der typische Mitläufer ist. Solange er cool bleibt ist ihm wirklich alles recht. Ohne seine so heiß geliebte Clique wäre mein Bruder höchst wahrscheinlich nicht mal lebensfähig. Ich hasse es einfach! Das Individuum ist heut zutage nichts mehr wert. Eigentlich...Nein das ist höchst zu beklagen, Individuum haben die Geschichte geschrieben! Ich war so frustriert, ich trat aus Wut einfach in die Speichen, um mich abzuregen. Aber gestern war gestern und heute ist scheiße. Gerade fuhr ich durch den waldigen Teil meiner Fahrradstrecke, da erfasste mein Auge etwas ziemlich interessantes- eigentlich nicht, es war nur ein Kartoffelsack, nur Müll, aber trotzdem... ich konnte mir meine eigene Faszination selbst nicht erklären... Ich kämpfte mit mir selbst: absteigen oder nicht. Ein Teil in mir schrie "Totale Zeitverschwendung" und der andere nur "Was solls?" Ich gab mir selber recht. Was solls! Ich habe wirklich nichts besseres zutun. Ich stieg von meinen Fahrrad ab. Langsam, aber wirklich langsam näherte ich mich dem Sack... Wieso eigentlich?! Es ist nur ein stinkgewöhnlicher Sack, mehr nicht. Trotzdem... Ich stand nun direkt vor dem Sack. Wow. Jetzt macht mein ganzes Leben einen Sinn... Ich scherzte natürlich nur mit mir selbst. Was könnte wohl drin sein. Ich musste schon zugeben, jetzt bin ich schon ein bisschen neugierig geworden. Ich versetzte dem Sack einen kleinen Stoß mit meinem Fuß... und wich erschreckt zurück, als ich verstellen musste das etwas lebendiges sich im Inneren befand. Woher ich das weiß? Es hat sich VERFLUCHT NOCHMAL BEWEGT! Ich war geschockt,... fürs erste. Was soll der ganze Kram eigentlich. Es lebt. Na und, was ist schon dabei? Höchstwahrscheinlich nur ein ausgesetzter Hund oder Katze. Ich näherte mich dem Sack wieder, jedoch wieder vorsichtig, man weiß ja nie. Ich stand direkt vor dem Sack und beugte mich über ihm, um in zu öffnen. Man was fürn Knoten, der Besitzer wollte es wirklich loswerden! Endlich offen! Zu groß war die Spannung um jetzt noch zu überlegen. Ohne zu zögern wagt ich einen Blick hinein... Das war einfach zu viel für mich... Das ist Realativ betrachtet unmöglich. "Es" war unmöglich. Ich kann es nicht "Es" nennen, denn ich weiß genau, was es ist. Trotzdem, mein Verstand kam einfach nicht damit klar. Twilight Sparkle,... ja die Twilight schlief vor meinen Füssen, das muss man sich mal vorstellen: Sie liegt vor MEINEN FÜSSEN! Besser gesagt eine Filly Twilight.. Das alles ist so unglaublich, so unlogisch, einfach nur so unbeschreiblich. Ich machte einen Schritt nach vorne... und ich Trottel trat ausversehen den Sack. Nein, keine Sorge. Ich habe ihr nicht wehgetan, nur ich Flachzange habe sie aufgeweckt. Die kleine Twilight öffnete langsam die Augen und reckte und streckte sich genüsslich. Anscheinend hat sie ihre Situation noch nicht ganz verstanden... Sie weiß anscheinend nicht, in welcher Lage, geschweige welcher Welt sie sich befand. Doch aufeinmal begann Twilight den Kopf hin und her zu drehen und drehte sich selbst im Kreis. Jetzt hatte sie ihre Situation verstanden. So drollig wie es auch aussehen mag, es tut mir im Herzen weh, Twilight so verwirtt zu sehen. Ich gab mir einen Ruck, und begann zu sprechen: "Ähmm, he Twilight...", ich unterbrach mich selber, als Twilight irritiert und verängstigt sich umdreht und zu mir hochschaut... Dieser Moment war Fazination und Unbehagen zugleich. Wie ich wohl in ihren Augen aussehen mag, in meinen Augen ist sie natürlich das absolut Niedlichste, was es überhaupt gab, aber die wichtigere Frage ist, wie man sich in solch einer Situation verhält. Doch leider handelte ich schneller als ich denken konnte. Unvorsichtigerweise streckte ich meine Hand nach Twilight aus, und darauf erfolgte auch die erwartete Reaktion: Sie wich verschreckt zurück. Twilight hat keinen Grund mir zu vertrauen, wieso auch? Ich bin ja nur irgendein Fremder... Aber ich kann sie auf keinen Fall hier lassen. Was passiert, wenn sie jemand anderes findet, der nicht so tickt wie ich? Hõchstwahrscheinlich sieht man nur Geld oder, noch viel schlimmer, Forschung... Man würden schreckliche Experimente an Twilight duchführen, sie womöglich sogar zu Tode quãlen. Nein, ich werde sie sich niemals sich selbst überlassen. Ich beugte mich weit zu ihr runter, lies ihr aber noch genug Platz, sodass sie nicht noch mehr Angst bekommt. Ich begann in einem beruhigenden Ton auf sie einzureden, um sie zu beruhigen: "Twilight, ich werde dir absolut nichts tun oder dir wehtun, ich will dir helfen. Schaffen wir dich erstmal hier weg." Ich weiß nicht warum, aber anscheinend glaubt sie mir, denn sie hat sich ein bisschen weiter an mich rangetraut und hat sich auf den den Boden gesetzt. Ich zog meine Jacke aus und griff mit höchster Behutsamkeit nach Twilight. Sie bewegte sich nicht, doch ich konnte sehen, wie sie aus Angst die Augen zukniff, falls ich doch was böses Vorhabe, oder... Ach Dreck! Plötzlich riss sie ihre Augen auf... und ja, sie war verdammt nochmal in Trance! Ich hatte keine Chance... Meine Jacke wurde mir einfach aus der Hand gefegt und größere Äste und Steine flogen durch die Gegend. Ohne zu wissen was ich tue, schnappte ich mir Twilight und umklammerte sie mit aller Kraft. Mehrere Äste...und Steine trafen mich am Kopf, aber das war nicht weiter wichtig. Das einzige an das ich denken kann, war wie ich Twilights Angst gebãndigt bekomme, doch ich wusste nicht, wie? Meine hoffnungslose Planlosigkeit tat mehr weh, als die Steine, die mich trafen. Ich presste ich Twilight noch fester an meinen Körper. Ich begann wieder und immer wieder die selben Worte ihr ins Ohr zu flüstern: "Du brauchst keine Angst haben.. ich beschütze dich.. Ich bin doch bei dir..". Es schmerzt in meiner Seele, Twilight so zu sehen,.. und dabei ist es auch noch meine Schuld. Ich war ja so ein Vollidiot. Warum sollte sie mir vertrauen. Erst wecke ich sie auf, dann muss sie feststellen, dass sie nicht mehr in ihrer Welt ist und zur Krönung des ganzen versuchte irgendein Fremder sie in einer Jacke einzuwickeln. Wenn ich so drüber nachdenke, klingt das mehr nach einer Entführung als einer Rettung. Doch Nein! So leicht lass ich mich nicht unterkriegen. Ich begann wieder auf sie einzureden. Der Sturm kam langsam zum erliegen. Es klappte. Es war kaum zu glauben. Sie beruhigte sich endlich. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn der Autoverkehr hat gerade wieder eingesetzt. Ich schaute in meine Arme runter. Twilight schaute sich um und betrachtete die Verwüstung, die sie angerichtet hat: Der ganze Waldabschnitt war nur noch eine Ansammlung von herausgerissenen Bäumen. Twilight schaute als wollte sie sagen, "War ich das etwa?". Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich Angst oder Freude empfinden soll. Immerhin hat sie gerade alles was sich um uns herum befindet den Erdboden gleichgemacht. Das ich noch lebte lag wohl daran, das ich mit Twilight im Zentrum stand. Twilight gähnte einmal genüsslich und schlief dann ein. Ich betrachtete sie. Nein, ich kann sie nicht fürchten, dafür ist sie einfach viel zu niedlich. Ich könnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass ich Twilight in meinen Händen halte. Doch meine Fazination musste erst einmal warten. Jetzt muss ich erstmal Twilight von hier wegschaffen. Immerhin stehe ich in einen Kreis umrandet von umgeworfenen Bäumen mit einem violetten Pony in meinem Armen. Könnte ja vielleicht auffällig wirken.. Ich zog meine Jacke wieder an und versteckte Twilight hinter der Jacke an meiner Brust; Ich musste freihändig nach Hause fahren. Während ich nach Hause fuhr und den kleinen Körper auf meiner Brust spürte, realisierte ich jetzt erst, dass das hier kein Traum war. Das war so viel aufeinmal und die Worte die ich sagte, hörten einfach nicht auf durch meinen Kopf zu jagen "..ich bin doch bei dir..". Eins weiß ich jetzt schon: Ich habe das nicht nur so dahergesagt.. Das war die Ankündigung für eine neue Lebensaufgabe, und zwar immer für Twilight da zu sein. Ich hoffe, ich nehme mir da nicht zu viel raus. Ich habe keine Lust einen weiteren Fehlschlag auf meiner Fehlerliste zu vermerken. Dazu kann ich mir keine Fehler erlauben, wenn ich möchte, dass es ihr gut ergeht. Zuhause angekommen, holte ich Twilight behutsam aus meiner Jacke raus und legte sie vorsichtig auf Türmatte, damit ich meine Jacke ausziehen kann. Ich wickelte Twilight in ihr ein und klempte sie unter meinen Arm ein. Selbstverstãndlich alles wieder vorsichtig! Ich öffnete die Tür,... und wieder keiner da. Das ist gerade echt nützlich und traurig zu gleich. Doch nichts neues für mich.. Meine Familie ist schon seit Jahren keine Familie mehr... erst zog meine kleine Schwester aus, dann verließ mein Stiefvater uns, weil er spürte wie alles auseinander brach, dann zog noch meine andere kleine Schwester aus, weil sie einfach nicht Zuhause klar kam, mein kleiner Bruder ist zu "cool" für ein bisschen Familienleben und außerdem hasste er mich, weil ich ne "Pony-Schwuchtel" sei... und Mum ist nur noch krank.. Nur nochmal, um meine Situation zu erklären. Ich zog meine Schuhe aus und ging hoch ins letzte Stockwerk. Auf dem Weg zu meinen Zimmer hörte ich meinen Bruder laut aus seinem Raum schreien: "FUUUUUCK"... Wohl wieder eins seiner dummen Videospiele oder er verarscht wieder seine "Freunde". Ich frage mich nur wielang sie noch deine Freunde wären, wenn du aufhören würdest, nach ihrer Pfeife zu tanzen. Ich bog gerade um die Ecke in mein Zimmer, da stand mein Bruder in seinem Türrahmen. "Wieso schleichst du durchs Haus?", fragte mein Bruder, wãhrend er versuchte eine skeptische Miene aufzusetzen. So viel zum Thema "Unauffällig". Boah! Nicht jetzt. Ich legte Twilight vorsichtig in mein Zimmer.. nicht dass er noch fragt, was in der Jacke sei. Ich drehte mich zu meinen Bruder um, um ihn eine Antwort zu geben, doch mein Bruder war schneller: "Alter, was ist mit deiner Visage passiert?! Ich weiß schon, du hast dich bestimmt wieder geschlagen, du Versager!". Immer wieder toll, sich mit meinen Bruder zu unterhalten... und weil es so schön ist, machte ich der Konversation ein jähes Ende. "Ähh,... ja.., habe gewonnen... ähm, läuft dein Spiel nicht weiter?". Gotcha! Ohne mir zu Antworten, lief mein Bruder zurück in sein Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich... Gewonnen... ja, das habe ich wahrlich, nähmlich das Vertrauen von Twilight, und das sind die blutigen Kratzer, die schmerzhaften Beulen und der saudoofe Kommentare meines Bruders allemale Wert. Ich drehte mich um und kehrte zurück in meinen Raum, zu Twilight. Mittlerweile ist sie aufgewacht und guckt mich mit ihren gigantischen, violetten Filly-Augen an. Ich bin vielleicht ein Mann, aber es gibt Sachen, die sind einfach viel zu niedlich, und Twilight war so eine Sache. Mein Herz schmelzte dahin, doch anmerken ließ ich es mir nicht. Als wer da jemanden, der mich beobachtet. Ohh, ihr Haar ist ganz wuschig und sofort konnte ich nur noch daran denken, ihre Mähne zu kämmen. In diesem Moment fragte ich mich, ob die "MlP" sich überhaupt ihrer unglaublichen Niedlichkeit bewusst waren? Aber das war nicht wichtig. Sie ist kein Spielzeug und so werde ich sie auch behandeln... Sie wollte gerade gähnen, da hielt ich ihr den Mund zu und deutete ihr, leise zu sein. Sie verstand schnell und schluckte den Gähner runter. Sie ist nach allem immer noch Twilight Sparkle, das Pony mit dem messerscharfen Verstand... In diesem Augenblick realisierte ich etwas: Ich kann hier nicht mehr wohnen... nicht mit Twilight. Das war alles soviel aufeinmal. Ausziehen, für ein Pony, das ich kaum kenne? Ich kenne sie schon, aber ist das wirklich die richtige Entscheidung? Aber Twilight hat niemanden andreren außer mir. Ich habe gar keine andere Wahl. Ich begann meine Sachen zu packen. Und wieder diese Gedanken. Tue ich gerade wirklich das richtige? Mein Zuhause verlassen für sie!? Ich dachte an das, was ich zurück lassen würde. Ich dachte drüber nach und kam zum Entschluss das hier eigentlich nichts zu bereuen gibt, außer einer Sache... ich würde Mutter zurücklassen. Ich kann sie nicht einfach verlassen. Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Ich hörte ein quiecken hinter meinen Rücken. Es war Twilight. Sie ist über ihre eigenen Hufe gestolpert. Ich lächelte. Ich habe bereits eine Entscheidung getroffen. Egal was mich auch an diesen Ort bindet, es kann niemals stärker sein, als das Pflichtgefühl, das ich für Twilight empfand. Sie nicht in Sicherheit zu bringen,.. das würde ich mein Lebenlang bereuen. Aber,... aber,...NEIN! Ich habe wichtigeres zutun, als jetzt in Selbstzweifel zu schwimmen. Ich schnaufte laut auf. Endlich meinen Koffer fertig gepackt. Verflucht, habe es irgendwie geschafft, mein ganzes Privatleben in diesen Koffer zu komprimieren. Nun war mein Schulranzen dran. Irgendwo musste ich ja Twilight drin transportieren. Ich schnitt ein Loch in die rechte Seite, nicht groß genug um den Kopf durchzustrecken, aber groß genug um einen guten Blick nach draußen zu haben. Ich packte Twilight in den Rucksack und schwang sie behutsam auf meinen Rücken. Ich nahm den Koffer in die Hand und holte tief Luft. Ich wünschte, dass wäre nicht nötig, aber das musste sein. Ich werde meiner Mutter sagen, das ich ausziehen werde. Schon als in ihren Raum reinkam und sie die Koffer in meiner Hand sah, began sie zu weinen. Ich war für sie halt nicht 19, für sie war ich immer" ihr Großer". Sie fragte mich nur die ganze Zeit, warum, warum ziehst du aus, doch ich konnte ihr keine Antwort geben. Es war nicht alzu schlimm, ihr zusagen, das ich ausziehe, ihr keine Erklärung geben zu können, das brach mir wirklich das Herz. Als ich ihren Raum verließ, sagte ich nur noch: "Ich werde noch zu besuch kommen..", doch ich wusste jetzt schon, dass das nicht stimmt... Ich ging noch schnell hoch um meinen Bruder auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Doch seine Interesse galt meinem Zimmer. Er machte es mir so leicht ihn zu hassen, doch ich konnte nicht. Immerhin ist er mein kleiner Bruder. Vielleicht wird er eines Tages den Wert eines großen Bruder zu schätzen wissen... Ich stand draußen vor dem Haus. Ich fühlte mich ehrleichtert, ja wahrlich ehrleichtert. Es ist als hätte ich einen giftigen Teil meines Leben in diesem Haus zurückgelassen... Ich fühlte mich bestärkt in meiner Entscheidung das richtige getan zu haben. Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und stieg in den Bus ein, schon ein Ziel im Auge: Einen Job. Ich habe einen ganzen Plan zusammen gestellt. Planlos mir Twilight im Schlepptau..., pfff, ich darf doch wohl bitten. Die Ironie wird ein fast ins Gesicht geschrien! ... Wir hatten Glück, ich bekam den Job! Ich bekam nicht viel, aber genug um davon zu leben und eine Wohnung zu mieten. Und...es passte perfekt mit meiner Schulzeit zusammen. Und auch eine billige Wohnung war in Aussicht. Die Wohnung war zum Glück noch nicht vergeben, aber der Vermieter war ein Riesenarsch und setzte den Preis hoch..., doch ich weiß wie der Hase läuft! Ich verhandelte hart und am Ende musste ich sogar bluffen, das ich diese Wohnung garnicht brauche,... ehrlich gesagt, wenn ich diese Wohnung nicht kriege, bin ich auf gut deutsch gesagt so ziemlich im Arsch. Doch er knickte ein als ich den Türknauf in die Hand nahm. Gelobt sei mein PokerFace. Grimmig und mürrisch übergab er mir die Schlüssel; ich war so kurz davor, in noch provokant anzulächeln, aber am Ende entschied ich mich dafür, mein Glück nicht herauszufordern. Die Wohnung war echt schäbig, aber mehr als genug, fürs erste... Ich setze den Rucksack auf den Boden und öffnete ihn um Twilight rauszulassen. Doch das war unnötig. Sie war eingeschlafen. Twilight hat wie immer die besten Ideen, denn ich brauchte auch eine Mütze Schlaf. Ich suchte das Schlafzimmer in dieser Wohnung. Es war ganz hinten am Ende. Ich sah mir das Bett an.. Naja, gerade noch gut genug zum schlafen. Ich nahm Zwei Bezüge aus meinem Koffer und bezog die Bettdecke und das Kissen. Ich legte die Decke auf den Boden und nahm Twilight behutsam aus dem Rucksack und setzte sie auf die Decke. Ich wickelte sie so ein, dass sie sich gut bewegen konnte und ihr Köpflein hervorlugte... Ich beugte mich runter zu Twilight und flüsterte ihr ganz sanft ins Ohr: "Träum was...süßes, meine kleine Twilie...". Ich nahm mir ein zweites Lacken aus dem Koffer und deckte mich damit zu. Ich bin fast eingeschlafen, da spürte ich, wie etwas auf mein Bett sprang. Es krabbelte unter das Lacken, bis hoch zu meiner Brust, damit es den Kopf hervorstrecken konnte. Es war Twilight, die sich an meine Brust anschmieg... Ich began etwas zu fühlen, von dem ich gedacht habe, das ich nicht mehr weiß, wie es sich anfühlt: Wärme. Ich empfand mehr als Liebe für Twilight. Lieben war einfach. Du kannst viele Sachen lieben, aber es gibt nur wenige Dinge im Leben für die man wärme empfindet. Ich spüre es das erste mal seit Jahren wieder. Es war ein tolles Gefühl. Das Zimmer war kalt, doch alles fühlte sich so warm an. Ich schlang meinen Arm um sie, um sie noch fester an mich zu drücken. Ihre Mähne berührte mein Kinn: Es war samt wie Seide und es roch nach Druckerschwärze, welch lieblicher Geruch! Kurz bevor ich jetzt einschlief, dachte ich nur noch: "Bitte sei nicht verschwunden, wenn ich morgen aufwache, meine Twilie...". Ich schlief mit Tränen der Freuden ein und der Hoffnung im Herzen, dass das alles kein wunderschöner Traum war...

"Alter, ich hatte den abgefahrensten Traum aller,...! Ich öffnete meine Augen... und realisierte die vergilbte Wand in ein Meter Entfernung vor meinem Gesicht. "Bitte Gott, bitte, bitte..! Ich senkte meinen Blick auf meine Brust und... JAAA! Da war Twilie! Ich schrie laut und sprang hoch vor Freude auf und kickte sie ausversehen von unserem Bett. Ich hörte nur ein verãrgertes Quicken und schaute auf den Boden. Twilie schaute hoch mit einem verwirrten Blick, wie: "Was ist los? Irgendwas...passiert?". Ich hob Twilie so schnell auf wie ich nur konnte und umarmte sie ganz fest. "Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist, Twilie, das ist ist alles." Ich schaute auf die Uhr. "Hmm, noch genug Zeit um uns beiden ein Frühstück zu machen." Ich setzte Twilie auf den Boden den ich hatte etwas ernstes mit ihr zu besprechen: "Du musst jetzt genau zuhören. Wenn ich nicht da bin, darfst du niemanden die Tür öffnen, verstanden? Absolut niemanden!". Sie nickte. Ich machte mich auf den Weg Ich ließ für sie den Kinderkanal im Fernseher drin und außerdem ein Kinderbuch über Magie mit Bildern. Als ich wiederkam hatte ich jede Menge Blumensorten dabei: Rosen, Löwenzahn, Butterblümchen, Gänseblümchen etc., etc. Und nur einen Burger für mich; habt ihr einen Schimmer was die heut zu Tage für ein paar lächerliche Rosen verlangen!? Glaubt mir, ihr wollt es nicht wissen! Als ich nach Twilie schaute, war sie, offensichtlicherweise, schon ganz vertieft in das kleine Kinderbuch. Ich legte die Sachen auf den Küchentisch. Ich rief sie zum Frühstück. Ich sah aus dem Türrahmen heraus, wie Twilie versuchte mit ihrem Horn das Buch zu schließen. Sie hatte einige Mühe damit, doch schließlich schaffte sie es. Als sie rein kam sagte ich erstmal, wie toll sie doch ihre Magie unter Kontrolle hat. Dafür schenkte sie mir ein zum dahin schmelzendes Filly-Lächeln. Ich fühlte mich gerade so als könnte ich es mit der ganzen Welt aufnehmen! Twilie aß am liebsten die Gänseblümchen, gelobt sei Gott! Das wäre sonst echt teuer geworden...Stellt euch das mal vor, jeden Tag ein Kilo Rosen zum Essen!... 1. Verflucht teuer, 2. Nicht mein Geschmack. Wir beide saßen einfach nur am Tisch und sahen dem anderen interessiert beim Essen zu. Ehrlich gesagt, das hätte ich den ganzen lieben langen Tag durchgestanden, aber nein, die verfluchte Realität holte mich ein. Es ist witzig von Realität zu sprechen, wenn DIE Twilight Sparkle direkt gegenüber von mir sitzt und genüsslich ein paar Gänseblümchen verschlang... Wie dem auch sei, ich musste zur Schule, und zwar schleunigst. Bevor ich ging, weiste ich Twilie noch mal daraufhin, niemanden hinein zu lassen. Ich war mir da selber nicht so sicher, aber ich gab Twilie zum Abschied einen Kuss auf die Stirn und versprach ihr, wenn ich wieder da bin, ihr aus dem Kinderbuch vorzulesen...

Es sind mittlerweile 6 Monate vergangen, seit Twilight oder wie ich sie nenne Twilie, bei mir lebt. Mittlerweile hat sie auch das sprechen angefangen oder gelernt. Ich war da halt mir nicht so sicher, da sie entweder zu schüchtern war oder es wirklich jetzt lernt. Lesen habe ich ihr mittlerweile auch beigebracht, ihr wisst schon, Twilie liebt es zu lesen. Ich began aus dem Kleiderschrank eine Bibliothek umzuwandeln, es soll ein Geschenk zu ihren Geburtstag werden. Wir haben beide ausgemacht das es der Tag ist, an dem ich sie gefunden habe. Ich wusste nicht, wie aber ich habe es geschafft, ihr beizubrinen, wie sie ihre Magie Kanalisieren kann auf einen bestimmten Gegenstand. Mittlerweile kann...sie ohne Problem kleinere Gegenstände schweben lassen, wie z.B, logischer Weise, Bücher. Das war sehr nützlich für sie, doch für mich war das umso mehr arbeit. Sie hörte einfach nicht auf zu lesen. Das machte sich besonders stark bemerkbar beim Essen. Meist sitzt sie einfach nur vorm Essen oder das Essen ist im Mund, doch sie vergisst das kauen. Und ich habe absolut keine Lust, sie zu füttern. Dafür ist sie schon zu alt... Und ich zu faul. Also versuchte ich ihr während des Essens ihr die Bücher wegzunehmen, doch das ist leichter gesagt als getan. Es ist halt schwer über den Tisch hinweg ein, sich bewegendes, schwebendes Buch, zu fangen. Doch sobald es mir zu bunt wurde, wurde ich leider immer wieder öfter laut. Wenn das passiert, spielt sie immer die beleidigte Leberwurst und legte schließlich doch das Buch zur Seite. Sie war halt noch ein Kind und wirklich lange böse sein könnte ich auch nicht auf Twilie sein. Das ist nur eins von vielen kleineren Problemen die ich mit Twilie hatte. Doch um ehrlich zu sein, ich könnte nicht glücklicher sein. Ich war Twilies Vater! Konnte es wirklich etwas schöners, mehr spektakuläres geben, als das?! Ich bezweifel das stark. Mein Glück war perfekt. Doch etwas unerwartetes sollte mein Glück auf die Probe stellen...

Twilies erster Geburtstag steht vor der Tür. Es war schwer zu sagen, ob sie oder ich mehr aufgeregt war. Es war, als wäre ich aufgestanden und wollte laut aus mir rausschreien "Ja, heute ist endlich dein Geburtstag, Twilie!". Doch ich verkniff es mir, damit ich die Wohnung ein bisschen umschmücken konnte. Ich summte leise vor mich her mich her und erwischte mich dabei, wie ich die ganze Zeit eigentlich nur summte: "Twilie, Twilie, Twiiiilie... ". So fertig, alles perfekt und bereit, um Twilies aller ersten Geburtstag zu feiern. Wenn man das genau betrachtet eigentlich nicht. Sie war deffinitiv älter, mindestens 5 als ich sie fand, was mich zum Entschluss brachte, das wir beide einfach sagten, dass es ihr 6 wäre. Ich ging noch schnell zur Tür, um die Briefe durch zuschauen, bevor ich Twilie wecke. Nichts besonderes dabei, nur Rechnungen und Werbung und das übliche Zeug halt, außer einer.. Er fiel mir auf, weil er keine Siegel hatte und die Adresse in einer, mir bekannten, Handschrift geschrieben war. Ich schaute mir Adresse und Absender genauer an. Dachte es mir schon: Der Brief ist von Zuhause, geschrieben von meinem Bruder. Was ist so wichtig, das er sich jetzt erst nach einem Jahr bei mir meldet? Aber ehrlich, ich melde mich ja auch nicht. Es gibt keinen guten Grund für mich. Etwas zögerlich öffnete ich schließlich doch den Brief. Ich began zu lesen:

Joshua,

Hiermit möchte ich dir nur mitteilen, das unsere Mutter verstorben ist. Sie verstarb am schrecklichen Kummer, das du angerichtet hast.

Außerdem setze ich dich hiermit in Kenntnis, das dir die gesamte Familie die Schuld gibt.

Mögest du in der Hölle schmoren.

Dein Bruder.

...Ich laß den Brief mindestens 20 mal. Ich konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Meine Mutter, tot?! Nein, nein! Ich wollte es einfach nicht war haben. Ich verkniff mir die Tränen. Großer Fehler. Meine Trauer schlug in Wut um! Wie kann es mein Bruder es wagen, mir die Schuld aufzulasten. Und dann hat er nichtmal die Courage, es mir persönlich zu sagen! Ich nahm den nächst besten Stuhl in meine Hände und zerschlug in an der Wand. Er zerberste in viele kleine Stücke. Jetzt kamen sie doch, Wuttränen! Ich trat gegen den Kühlschrank, gegen die Wand, gegen den Tisch bis ich schließlich wie ein Häufchen Elend auf den Küchenboden zusammenbrach. Ich began wieder in meinen Selbstzweifel zu ertrinken. Mich umschling wieder dieses Gefühl, diese Kälte. Es war, als wäre ich in einen unendlichen Abgrund gefangen. Negative Gefühle und mein schlimmster Alptraum naggten an mir. War ich wirklich alles schuld? Ist Mam wegen mir gestorben? Hätte ich Twilight damals zurücklassen sollen? Was hatte ich damals tun sollen? Was? Was? WAS? Es schien mir, als wäre ich in einer endlosen Finsternis hinabgefallen, als plötzlich... "Papa.. Geht es dir gut?". Twilie stupste mich mit der Nase an. Ich war wieder zurück in der Realität, doch ich hatte keine Kontrolle über mich und schrie sie an: "WAS?". Twilie machte einen Satz nach hinten. Was auch immer mit mir los war, ich war nicht ich selbst. "Was willst du? Hä?! Hast du nicht schon genug schaden angerichtet?! Lass mich einfach alleine. Verschwinde, Hörst Du nicht, VERSCHWINDE!" Welchen Schaden? Sie weiß nicht mal, wovon ich überhaupt rede.. Ich fuchtelte wild mit meinen Armen herum, um sie zu verscheuchen, dabei ließ ich ausversehen den Brief aus meiner Hand fallen. Er fiel direkt vor Twilies Nase.. Sie lass ihn. Als sie mich wieder anschaute, waren Twilies Augen mit Tränen gefüllt. Sie öffnete den Mund mehrmals, als wollte sie etwas sagen. Doch dann fing sie zu weinen an, drehte sich um und rannte aus der Küche. Ich machte keine anstalten, ihr zu folgen. Ich war viel zu aufgebracht, um zu sehen, was ich angerichtet habe. Als ich da so stand, ganz alleine, drehte ich mich zum Küchenspiegel um, der über der Spüle ist. Mein Zorn verrauchte sofort. Was ich sah machte mir Angst und hinterließ statt der Wut große Trauer. Mein Gesicht war grässlich verzehrt und mein Gesicht war rot vor Wut und Tränen. Es machte Klick in mir. Nein. Es war kein Fehler, mein Zuhause zu verlassen. Es ist nicht meine Schuld, das Mam gestorben ist. Was ich gerade Twilie angetan habe, zu ihr gesagt habe, das war ein großer Fehler, das war meine Schuld. Was zur Hölle habe ich gerade getan? Habe ich gerade wirklich meine 6-Jahre alte Tochter die Schuld an den Tot meiner Mutter gegeben!? Was bin ich nur für ein Monster, geschweige für ein Vater. Ich bin noch ein schlechterer als mein Vater, und der war wahrlich ein lausiger Dad. Ich habe das geradezubiegen, und zwar jetzt. Ich fühlte mich zum kotzen, aber wer sich wirklich zum kotzen fühlen musste, war Twilie. Wie könnte ich nur so was sagen. Wie konnte ich sie nur sowas lesen lassen. Ich stürmte aus der Küche zu unserem Raum. Sie schläft immer noch in meinem Bett. Ob sie es nach dieser Sache immer noch bei mir schlafen möchte? Ich bezweifel. Ich stand vor der Tür, sie war verschlossen. Ich atmete tief durch und klopfte an: "Ähh, Twilie, kann ich reinkommen. Ich muss mit dir sprechen." "Geh weg.". Ihr Stimme war getränkt von Tränen. "Ich komme jetzt rein.". Ich öffnete die Tür. Twilies Kopf war im Kissen versunken. Ich setze mich neben ihr. "Twilight, ich möchte mich bei,..." ich berührte ihre Mäne, um sie zu streicheln. "Lass mich in RUHE!" Sie hob den Kopf hoch und schrie mich an. Ihr Horn leuchtete auf und eine gewaltige Schockwelle erfasste mich. Ich wurde direkt gegen die Wand geschleudert und hinterließ ein Loch in der Wand. Ich rutschte auf den Boden und sackte zusammen. Verdammt, ich glaube, sie hat mir eine Rippe gebrochen. Twilie sprang erschrocken vom Bett und lief neben mich. "Papa, geht es dir gut. Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte das nicht. Verzeih..." ich unterbrach sie. "Was tust du da? Dich entschuldigen? Verdammt nochmal, dafür bin doch ich gekommen." Ich ächzte vor Schmerzen. "Aber ich habe dir wehgetan.". "Das sind nur Schmerzen, ich habe dir wehgetan.". "Ich verstehe nicht ganz, was meinst du damit?". Ich erklärte ihr die ganze Situation von Anfang an, wie ich verzweifelte, warum ich sie anschrie und wieso mein Bruder das geschrieben hat. "Er tat das selbe wie ich vorhin. Er könnte nicht damit umgehen und schob jemanden anderen die Schuld zu, damit er nicht die Schuld bei sich suchen muss." Sie verstand, und obwohl sie gerademal 6 Jahre alt war. Das sollte eigentlich ein wunderschöner Tag werden, für uns beide. Aber es wurde ein komplettes Disaster. "Ich kann das nicht wiedergutmachen, aber ich kann dir zumindestens dein Geburtstagsgeschenk geben." Ich lies einen Schlüssel auf ihren Huf fallen. Twilie schaute mich mit einen breiten Lächeln an. "Ja, es im Raum. Du darfst in jetzt öffnen." Ich folgte ihr schwerfällig, denn meine Rippe war wahrscheinlich wirklich gebrochen. Ich stand hinter Twilie, als sie mit ihrer Magie den Schlüssel ins Schloss steckte. Die Tür öffnete sich. Stille... Doch dann began Twilie wie wild um mich herumzuspringen und begann laut zu rufen: Jajajajaja JA. Das ist einfach perfekt. So viiiiel Platz für Bücher..." es schien schon fast als würde sie sabbern.. "Vergibst du mir?" Ich stand direkt hinter Twilie. "Was meinst du Papa. Ich habe dir schon im Schlafzimmer vergeben.". Ich habe Glück, das Twilie noch ein Kind war. Es ist einfach für sie zu vergeben. Ich werde meine Zeit brauchen meinem Bruder zu vergeben was er mir heute angetan hat, was ich darauf Twilie angetan habe. Doch mir selbst vergeben wird noch länger dauern. Ich, wieder ganz in gedanken versunken, als mich etwas wieder zurückholte. Es war ein kleines Buch, mir allzusehr bekannt, kontrolliert von Twilies Magie. Es hämmerte beständig gegen mein Knie, doch nicht alzu feste. "Twilie, meinst du das Ernst? Ich meine,... Ach komm schon!". Ich lese Twilie gerne etwas vor, aber dieses Buch habe ich etwa schon 100-mal gelesen. Es war dieses Kinderbuch, dieses allererste Buch das ich ihr gab. "Du hast es versprochen, Papa.". Verdammt, breit geschlagen von der eigenen Tochter. Da kam mir eine wahrlich brilliante Idee. Twilie und ich machten einen Deal. Dieses Buch wird ab jetzt immer einmal an ihren Geburtstag vorgelesen und am Ende des Tages kleben wir ein Foto von uns beiden hinein. Ich, Nein, wir beide hatten Glück, das dieser Tag doch noch schön endete. Und er bergte eine schöne Lektion für mich:

Manchmal sind es die Kinder, die uns was beibringen. Es ist eine Tugend, vergeben zu können...

Es kommt mir vor, als hätte ich Twilie erst gestern gefunden, doch mittlerweile sind 6 Jahre vergangen und Twilie ist schon 11Jahre alt. Die Zeit rennt so schmerzvoll schnell. Eines Tages, ein Tag wie jeder anderer, da begann ich zu husten, ohne erklärlichen Grund. Wir dachten es sei nur ein Husten und würde abklingen. Doch es wurde von Tag zu Tag schlimmer. Irgendwann, wenn ich von der Arbeit nach Hause, ich kam in die Bibliothek von Twilie. Ich wollte ihr gerade Hallo sagen, da kippte ich einfach um. Man rief den Doktor an, um sich endlich Klarheit zu verschaffen. Twilie versteckte sich, während der Doktor in der Wohnung war. Keiner hat das kommen sehen was der Doktor zu mir sagen würde. Er sagte, das ich an einer neuartigen Krankheit erkrankt sei, und das ich eventuell nur noch 2 Monate zu leben habe. Twilie, die alles gehört hat, fing an an zu weinen, doch sie hielt sich den Mund zu, so das man sie nicht hört. Ich weinte nicht, den ich hatte nichts zu bereuen, außer... das ich nicht mehr Zeit mit Twilie, meiner Tochter, hatte...

Die nächsten 2 Monate waren nichts weiter als eine große, mentale Tortur für mich. Twilie richtete sich selbst zu Grunde, indem sie nach der verdammten Heilung suchte. Mich störte es nicht zu sterben, was mir wirklich sorgen machte, war, was aus Twilie wird, wenn ich nicht mehr bin. Sie wurde langsam verrückt von dieser zwecklosen Sucherei. Ich konnte sie nicht aufhalten, ich war zu schwach. Erst tötet mich diese Krankheit und nimmt noch als extra den Verstand meiner Tochter mit sich. Ich wollte jetzt sterben, um der ganzen Sache ein Ende zu bereiten. Doch ich konnte Twilie das nicht antun. Ich kann sie nicht alleine lassen und ich wollte sie nicht diesen Druck auflasten. Was zum Teufel soll ich tun? Twilie hörte nicht auf. Sie suchte in jedem Buch das sie besaß nach einer Heilung, doch da war keine. Dann versuchte sie es mit ihrer Magie, doch auch das half nicht. Es schien, als würde Twilie mehr an meiner Krankheit zerbrechen als ich selber. Und je besessener sie wurde, umso mehr spürte ich das Verlangen, jetzt zu sterben. "Bitte hör auf damit Twilie *hust*, gönn dir eine Pause..." Twilie rannte wild durch die Gegend: Aus meinem Zimmer in die Bibliothek und wieder zurück. "Kann nicht, wenn ich aufhöre wirst du sterben." Sie kam in mein Zimmer und sie berührte meine Brust mit ihrer Hornspitze und ein Funke bildete sich. Der Funke versuchte in mein Brust einzudringen, doch er schaffte es nicht. So hatte der magische Funke keine andere Wahl als zum Absender zurückzukehren, mit Fatalen Folgen. Twilie nennt es einen "Rückkehrer", ich wiedersprach nicht. Ein Rückkehrer entläd sich am absendenden Einhorn mit einer Schockwelle, je nach Stärke des Zaubers und des Anwenders. In Twilies Fall waren die Schockwellen gewaltig. Wie auch in diesem Fehlschlag: Twilie flog komplett aus meinen Zimmer, quer durch Wohnzimmer und schließlich krachte sie mit voller Wucht gegen die Flurtür. "Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Wieso bin ich nur so nutzlos und schwach. Ich darf dich nicht verlieren, ich darf einfach nicht..." Dann brach sie in Tränen aus. Wenn man diesen Punkt im Leben erreicht hat, weiß man wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man einfach nur noch sterben möchte. Das einzige was ich tat, war Trauer in das Herz meiner Tochter zu bringen. Aber wieder mal war ich zu schwach für garnichts. Es ist armselig und so sahen alle meine letzten Tage aus...

Es scheint wohl mein letzter Tag auf diesen Planet zu sein. Twilie spürte es auch. Doch um ehrlich zu sein, ich bin froh, das es endlich endet. Das Twilie endlich Ruhe hat... Sie saß diesen Abend neben mir und wich nicht von meiner Stelle. Wir beide schauten einfach nur aus dem Fenster und betrachteten den nahezu grenzenlosen Sternenhorizont. Er schien diesmal sogar besonders schön zu sein, so als würde er mich willkommen heißen. Ich war das erste mal seit Wochen wieder glücklich. Glücklich, das ich nicht alleine sterben werde. Glücklich, das meine Tochter bei mir war... Es schien eine Ewigkeit, bevor der erste von uns beiden ein Wort sagte. Ich war der erste, der das Eis brach: "Ich habe eine gute Idee, Twilie. Wärst du ein Schatz und würdest mir bitte dein Lieblingsbuch holen. Ich möchte dir es noch ein letztes mal vorlesen..." meine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Meine Kraft verließ mich mehr und mehr. Von Sekunde zu Sekunde. "Hör auf sowas zu sagen, Dad... aber ja, ich werde es dir natürlich holen. Twilie verließ meinen Raum und kam nach wenigen Sekunden mit dem Buch im Mund wieder. Das ist seit einer langen Zeit das erstmal wieder, das sie nicht ihr Horn benutzt. Ich nahm das Buch aus ihrem Mund und began zu lesen. Twilie weinte die ganze Zeit über während ich laß. Ihr meinen Tod aufzulasten, brach mein sowieso schon schwaches Herz in Stücke. Doch bald wird das alles ein Ende haben... Wir beiden schauten uns am Ende noch mal die sechs Bilder von ihren Geburtstagen an. Wir lachten, wir weinten, vielleicht das letzte mal zusammen. Kurz vor dem Tod soll es ja immer einen kalt werden.. Mir war warm ums Herz, den Twilie war bei mir... Ich schaute wieder aus dem Fenster und erblickte etwas Fantastisches. "Twilie, schnell, schau aus dem Fenster, eine Sternschnuppe! "Wünsch dir etwas..." Twilie dreht sich um und schaut aus dem Fenster und tatsächlich, eine Sternschnuppe. Twilie schloß die Augen. Als sie sich zu mir wieder umdrehte, atmete ich schon nicht mehr... "Nein, nein! Papa, du darfst mich nicht verlassen, du darfst einfach nicht..." Twilie legte behutsam ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter. Sie weinte schreckliche Tränen der Einsamkeit... Eine Träne rann Twilights Horn hinunter und tropfte auf meiner Brust. Stille... Doch dann passierte etwas Unglaubliches: Die Träne fing an, Funken zu sprühen und in meiner Brust zu versinken. Twilie sprang vor Schreck zurück und hielt sich an der Wand fest. Mein Körper begann in der Luft zu schweben. Dann wieder Stille. Doch dann ohne Vorwarnung schossen unzählige violette Blitze in meinen Körper ein. Doch sie verbrannten mich nicht, sie versanken in mir. Es sah einfach nur so aus, als würden sie mich schocken. Der letzte Blitz schoss in mich und ließ mich dann wieder auf das Bett zurück sinken. Wieder Stille... Twilie nährte sich mit großer Vorsicht meinen lebloswirkenden Körper. Absolut keine Regung meinerseits. "Papa...". Twilie streckte ihren Huf aus, um mich anzustubsen. Ganz vorsichtig nährte sich ihr Huf, noch ein Milimeter, doch dann fing ich wieder zu atmen an! Twilie schrie laut auf. Erst hustete ich, als hätte ich zu viel Wasser geschluckt, dann beruhigte sich meine Lunge wieder. Ich versuchte meine Augen zu ö Problem und ich sah zum erstmal seit Wochen wieder klar! Ich versuchte mich aufzurichten. Ja! Wieder kein Problem. Ich sprang aus dem Bett... und krachte auf den Boden. Das war doch ein bisschen viel auf einmal. Immerhin ist das das erst mal seit 2 Monaten, das ich mein Bett verließ. Twilie war immer noch zu sehr geschockt, um sich vom Fleck zu bewegen. Ich richtete mich langsam wieder auf. Ich schaute mich um. Eyup, das war diffinitiv meine Wohnung, und ich bezweifel stark, das der Himmel wie meine Wohnung aussieht. Und da stand Twilie in der Ecke und schaute mich mit großen Augen an. Wir standen einfach nur da und stummten uns gegenseitig an. Ich durchbrach die Stille: "Twilie, schau doch! Ich bin gesund. Ich bin geheilt. Ich lebe noch! Twilie, Twilie, Twi...". Ich wurde unterbrochen von Twilie, die mir um den Hals sprang. "Papa, Papa, wie konntest du mir das nur antun?! Ich dachte du wärst gestorben,... wie konntest du nur...". Sie weinte bitterlich und haute mit ihren Hufen auf meinen Rücken ein. Ich streichelte ihre Mähne, damit sie sich eine bisschen beruhigte: "Shh, shh, ist doch gut, ist doch alles gut...". Das machte es noch schlimmer. Sie weinte noch stärker und sie haute noch fester zu. Doch das kümmerte mich nicht. Twilie hat mich gerade gerettet und eventuell sich selbst. Ich habe gerade mehr Zeit mit Twilie bekommen.. Und Twilie war nicht allein. Wir standen 5min lang einfach nur in meinem Schlafzimmer, ich umarmte sie während sie in mein T-Shirt schluchzte. Ich schaute runter in mein Arme, runter zu Twilie. Sie schaute mir tief in die Augen, wenn auch ein bisschen müde wirkend. "Was hast du dir eigentlich gewünscht, Twilie?" Fragte ich. "Das mein Papa mich nicht verlässt...". Sie gähnte und schlief mit einem leichten Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht ein. Jetzt fühlte ich mich, als müsste ich weinen. Ich habe eine so großartige Tochter. Ich hoffe, das sie für immer so bleibt, so unbeschreiblich.. Ich drückte sie noch mal feste und glaubte nicht was ich sah: Ihr Cutie Mark ist erschienen. Na und, das musste ja irgendwann passieren. Ja, stimmt, aber ihr Cutie Mark war nicht ihr Cutie Mark. Ja es war schon ihr Cutie Mark, aber irgendwie auch nicht. Es war genau der selbe 6-zackige violette Stern im anderen Stern umrandet von kleinen Sternen, doch da war noch was anderes: ein riesengroßer, wunderschöner Sternschnuppeschweif, der bis zu Hälfte ihres Bauches reicht. Er war genau mit ihrem Orginalen Cutie Mark verbunden... Ich habe nicht nur Twilight großgezogen, sie ist eine ganz andere Persöhnlichkeit, sie ist meine Twilie, meine Tochter. Ich wollte sie nochmal ganz feste drücken, doch ich verkniff es mir, um Twilie nicht aufzuwecken. Ich legte mich wieder in mein Bett zurück, Twilie direkt neben mir. Ich deckte uns beide zu und gab Twilie einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sagte noch kurz bevor ich einschlief: "Danke, Twilie...

Ich wünschte manchmal, ich wäre ein Magier, damit ich die verdammte Zeit anhalten könnte, doch nicht mal Twilie war dazu in der Lage, und wenn doch, ich würde es nicht wissen. Mittlerweile war Twilie 16 und eine vollausgewachsene Stute und der Sternschnuppenschweif-Teil leuchtet seitdem in den 7 wunderbaren Farben des Regenbogens. Seitdem hat sich ihr Repuatuar an Verrücktesten Magien dazu noch stark erweitert. Das bekomme ich auch öfter zu spüren als mir Lieb ist: Letzte Woche erst bin ich in einem Dschungel aufgewacht, besser gesagt mein Zimmer war der Dschungel. ... "Twilie, würdest du bitte in meinen Jung... äh Wald... ach gottverdammt, in mein Zimmer kommen, damit ich dir deinen HALS umdrehen kann." Ich war stinksauer. Das zog sie in letzter Zeit eindeutig zu oft mit mir ab. Ich habe echt keine Lust rund um die Uhr ihr Versuchskaninchen zu sein. Aber wenn ich an dieser Stelle ehrlich sein muss, sie hat nicht ihren Respekt vor mir verloren. Sie hat einfach keine andere Wahl als meine Wohnung als gewaltiges Übungsgelände zu missbrauchen. Sie darf ja nicht raus... "Sorry, Dad. Ich behebe das sofort. Kommt nicht nochmal vor." HöHö. "Das hast du jetzt alleine schon diese Woche drei-mal gesagt. Und dabei haben wir Montag!". So waren die meisten Tage mit meiner pupertierenden Tochter. Doch ich genießte jeden einzelnen Tag.

Manchmal gab ich meiner Tochter einen kleinen Denkanstoß für Magie, natürlich geklaut aus der Orginal- Sendung, meist an ihrem Geburtstag, sozusagen als Mini-Geburtstagsgeschenk. Letzes Jahr habe ich ihr gezeigt, wie sie sich künstliche Flügeln machen kann, die drei Tage halten. Es kostete ihr jede Menge Kraft, aber das Ergebis war wunderschön: Ihr wuchsen zwei großartig anzusehende Engelsflügel, mit Federn, die wie der Regenbogen schillerten. Es war so anmutig, doch ihre Flugkünste waren einfach nur so... naja ... so unanmutig. Sagen wir es so, sie hatte Glück, das sie ihre Flügel nicht in der Bibliothek ausgetestet hat, den sonst hätte sie keine Bücherregale mehr... Doch den Zauber, den ich ihr am letzen Geburtstag beibrachte, gefiel ihr viel besser. Könnte daranliegen, das er mit weniger Schmerzen verbunden war.. Ich brachte ihr bei, sich Sachen herbei zu wünschen. Es war im Prinzip simpel und ich war mir sicher, das sie stark genug für diesen Zauber war, obwohl ich mir nicht sicher wahr, ob er wirklich existierte: Man Konzentrierte sich einfach auf einen bestimmten Themenbereich und auf das Format, bsp. Dokumentation, DvD. Doch er funktionierte. Und ich glaube, es ist mit weiten ihr Lieblingszauber, den ihre Bibliothek wächst in beängstigender Geschwindigkeit.

Aber solange Twilie glücklich war, konnte ich nicht glücklicher sein. Es hätte für immer so weiter gehen können. Doch es sollte nicht sein...

Mittlerweile bin ich freier Journalist. Meine Arbeit besteht darin, eine Kolumne über das Interessanteste zu schreiben, was ich sah, also fahre ich jeden Tag 8 Stunden rauß, um etwas neues zu sehen. Ach zum Glück kann ich so gut Sachen frei aus dem Kopf heraus schreiben..Ich hielte die Schlüssel zur meiner Wohnung in der Hand. Ich wollte den Schlüssel ins Schloss stecken, da flutschte mir der Anhänger aus der Hand. "Dreck." Ich bückte mich, um die Schlüssel aufzuheben. Ich betrachtete dabei die Tür nur flüchtig, dennoch fiel mir ein Schatten beim Türschlitz auf. Es konnte nur Twilie sein. Trotzdem..., das ist höchst merkwürdig. Twilie ist normalerweise immer in ihrer Bibliothek, wenn ich nach Hause komme. Sie geht nicht extra zur Tür um mich zu begrüßen. Sie ist ja kein Diener oder so. Außerdem ist sie viel zu beschäfftig mit "Recherchen durchführen" und dabei bin ich hier der Journalist. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte mir über mein Gesicht. Tja, das ist meine Twilie. Immer nur am studieren. Ich hob die Schlüssel auf und steckte sie in das Schloss und drehte sie. Ich kam mit dem Rücken zum Raum rein und zog die Schlüssel aus dem Schloss. Ich drehte mich um beim reden. "Hay, Twilie ich bin wieder zuHau...ssssee ..." der letzte Teil meines Satzes kam nur Stückchenweise aus mir raus und ich ließ meine Schlüssel vor purem Entsetzen fallen. Ich wusste, dass dieser Tag kommen würde, aber jetzt?! Ich will das nicht. Meine Situation ist unangenehmer, als seinem Kind das Wort "Sex" zu erklären oder von seinem Kind dabei erwicht werden. Twilie hielt eine DvD Schatule in ihrem Mund... und ich kannte ihren Inhalt nur zu gut. Es war die komplette erste Staffel von "My little Pony- Friendship is Magic". "Was zur Hölle ist das, Vater?" Ihre Stimme bebte vor unterdrückter Wut und dem Verlangen zu weinen. Sie fragte mich nochmal, doch diesmal schrie sie mich an: "WAS ZUR HÖLLE IST DAS?". Mir blieben die Worte im Hals stecken. Sie kamen nur mit großer Anstrengung aus mir raus: "Wo hast du das her?" Großartig. Geh auf eine Frage mit einer Frage ein. Als wäre deine Lage nicht schon verklemmt genug. Mit großer Verwunderung ging sie drauf ein, war aber wohl nur Gewohnheit, da sie...gewöhnt war, Sachen zu erklären. "Ich habe es durch den Zufalls-Wunsch Zauber bekommen. Ich habe gewünscht "Sendung, die Männer gucken und DvD... LENK NICHT AB." Twilie war sichtlich aufgebracht, wäre ich wahrscheinlich auch wenn ich auf diese Art erfahren würde, das ich eine Figur aus einer animierten Sendung bin. Und es auf diese Art zu erfahren, nicht durch ihren Vater, macht die ganze Sache noch viel schlimmer. Meine Kehle war staubtrocken. Ich musste irgendwas sagen, irgendwas: "Ich wollte es dir sagen.." Schwach, einfach nur schwach. Das kaufte ich mir nicht mal selber ab. Ich habe es immer gewusst, dass sie es erfahren würde, aber ich habe auch immer gehofft, dass dies nie passieren würde. "Wann wolltest du mir es sagen? WANN?" "Twilie ich wollte es dir wirklich sagen. Du musst mir glauben!" Wie armselig von mir. Jetzt lüge ich auch noch wie am laufenden Band. Was ist nur los mit mir? "Twilie..." Ich streckte meine Hand nach ihr aus. "FASS MICH NICHT AN". Twilie schreckte vor meiner Hand zurück und sendete eine Schockwelle aus, die mich gegen die Tür schleuderte. "Twilie.." ich rappelte mich wieder auf. "Twilie,... du musst versuchen mich zu verstehen..." Was rede ich da zur Hölle?! Mich verstehen!? Versuche ich überhaupt sie zu beruhigen!? "Was!? Dich verstehen?! Korrigiere mich wenn ich falsch liege, aber wenn von uns beiden ist nicht mal wirklich real, geschweige existent." "Twilie..." "LASS MICH IN FRIEDEN." Das letztere sagte sie sehr leise. "Ich will dich nie wiedersehen.." "Twilie.., nein nicht!" Twilie rannte zu ihrer Bibliothek, doch ich war schneller und sprang nach ihren Hinterhufen. Wir beide krachten mit einen lauten Rumms auf den Boden. "Ich kann dich nicht nach draußen lassen,.. versteh doch..." "Ich sagte, lass mich in FRIEDEN!" Twilies Horn leuchtete auf und sie teleportierte sich in ihre Bibliothek. Das habe ich echt nicht kommen sehen. Das habe ich ihr nicht beigebracht. "Twilie, TWILIE, mach die Tür auf.." Ich wollte sie aufbrechen, doch keine Chance. Die Tür war mit ihrem Zauber versiegelt. Ich hämmerte mit den Fäusten gegen die Tür. " Twilie, Twilie, mach keine Dummheit, mach die Tür auf." Meine Stimme war schon ganz heiser vom ganzen rumgebrülle, als die Tür plötzlich nachgab. Ich stürmte ohne Rücksicht auf die Wand zu nehmen, die ich höchstwahrscheinlich beim Türaufschlagen zerstört habe, in die Bibliothek hinein. Keine Twilight, aber, ach scheiße, ein offenes Fenster! Ich ran zum Fenster und schaute hinaus. Ich könnte gerade noch einen Regenbogenschimmer hinter einer Wolke verschwinden sehen. Ich hätte am liebsten laut hinterhergeschrien, doch ich Tat es nicht. Sie hatte doch recht... Ich war alles Schuld. Ich bin so nutzlos. Verdammt soll ich sein! Ach Scheiße, scheiße, SCHEIßE! Ich rastete aus. Ich trat wild um mich, warf Bücheregale um und schmiss den Bücherpodest durch die Gegend. Schlieslich brach ich zusammen und brach ihn Tränen aus. Was habe ich nur getan. Wie könnte das alles nur passieren. Hatte ich es verhindern können? Was, natürlich hatte ich es verhindern können. Doch Ich war so blind und wollte es nicht wahr haben. Ich könnte die Wahrheit nicht verkraften, und wiedermal habe ich meine Probleme zu Twilies gemacht. Wieso habe ich ihr es nicht gesagt? Wieso habe ich die Wahrheit für mich behalten? Wieso konnte ich nicht ehrlich sein. Wieso mache ich nur Fehler! Wieso, wieso, WIESO?... Ich weiß nicht, wielange ich so auf den Boden saß, aber irgendwann stand ich auf und fing an das Chaos zu beseitigen, welches ich angerichtet habe... Als ich nach einer Stunde fertig war, macht ich mir etwas zu essen. Als ich mich an den Tisch setzte um zu essen, bemerkte ich denn zweiten Teller gegenüber von mir... Ohne es zu merken habe ich für 2 gedeckt. Ich guckte in den Kochtopf. Wie ich es mir dachte, auch für 2... Ich knallte meinen Kopf aus purer Verzweiflung mehrmals auf den Tisch. Mein ganzes Leben basiert auf einer Basis von 2. 2 Sessel, 2 Stühle, 2 Betten, 2 Teller. Selbst mein Tisch ist auf Twilie Größe angepasst...Was soll ich nur ohne sie machen? Was soll ich machen wenn ihr etwas passiert. Wie soll ich weiter machen, wenn sie nicht wieder kommt. Was aus mir wird, war mir im Prinzip völlig egal, ich hoffte nur das ihr nichts passierte.. Ich konnte nichts mehr essen, weiß nicht mal ob ich überhaupt nochmal dazu in der Lage sein werde, und ging direkt ins Bett. Ich konnte diese Nacht nicht schlafen. Außerdem war diese Nacht ungewöhnlich kalt. Eigentlich nicht. Die Heizung war voll aufgedreht, trotzdem.., mir war einfach eiskalt. Das Wissen, das Twilie dort draußen war und die ganze Zeit potenziel in Gefahr war, erfüllte mein Herz mit Kälte. Zu Wissen, das sie sie nicht in meiner Wohnung ist, nicht in meiner Nähe ist, lässt mich frieren. Mentale erfror ich gerade. Körperlich fühlte ich mich schwach, krank und gelähmt. Ich wusste, viel Schlaf war diese Nacht nicht drin...

"Twilie, Twilie! Ich hatte den schrecklichsten Alptraum aller Zeiten. Wach auf. Ich...". Ich wollte neben mich greifen, da wo ihr Bett war, doch ich griff nur in Stoff. Geistig wieder am Boden zetstört, fiel ich zurück ins Bett. Es war kein Alptraum, es war die Realität, ein wahr gewordener Alptraum. Ich werde mich heute krank melden bei meinem Boss. In meinem Zustand konnte ich nicht vernünftig denken. Doch kann ich schon, aber jeder Gedanke wäre Twilie gewidmet. Ich bin schließlich doch zur Arbeit gegangen, um mich abzulenken, dass habe ich es zumindestens versucht. Doch mein Chef schickte mich früher nach Hause. Er sagte, dass ich echt krank aussehe und mir den Tag frei nehme solle. Außerdem schüttele ich zu oft meinen Kopf.. Ich fuhr vor das Haus, wo meine Apartment ist und blickt hoch zur meiner Wohnung im 3. Stock. Ich fragte mich, will ich wirklich da hoch? Was erwartet mich dort außer Einsamkeit und Einöde? Eventuell Trauer? Auf jedenfall nicht Twilie... Ich hämmerte aus Wut mehrmals auf das Lenkrad. Ich habe einfach versagt. Ich könnte sie nicht beschützen vor der Wahrheit.. Ich saß mindestens eine halbe Stunde im Auto und tat einfach nichts, nicht, außer an Twilie zu denken. Schließlich beschlaß ich doch aus dem Auto auszusteigen. Ich konnte nicht den ganzen Tag im Auto sitzen. Oder vielleicht doch? Aber ich bin schon ausgestiegen.. Ich ging...Nein, ich schlurfte mich die Treppen hoch. Es war, als hätte ich versucht, mich so langsam zu bewegen, das Ich mich eigentlich garnicht mehr vom Fleck bewege. Doch schließlich stand ich vor der Tür. Ich kramte nach den Schlüssel. Ich war nervös. Ich wollte wirklich nicht in meine Wohnung zurück. Dort gibt es nichts für mich,.. Außer Trauer. Irgenwann fand ich leider doch meinen Schlüssel. Ich steckte ihn ins Schloss und zögerte.. Ich kann mich jetzt noch umdrehen und nie wieder zurück kommen. Ich überlegte einen Moment. Was werde ich missen wenn ich gehe. Geld, Möbel? Das war nicht wichtig für mich. Doch Erinnerungen waren da ja noch, viele, schlechte wie auch gute. Doch alle habe ich geteilt mit Twilie. Zuviele Erinnerungen, die ich nicht einfach hinter mich lassen kann. Ich drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss. Vielleicht wird alles besser wenn ich mich kurz mal entspanne auf der Coach, dachte ich mir.. Was für ein hoffnungsloser, fast schon kindisch lächerlicher Gedanke.. Mir war bewusst, dass das nicht klappen würde. Denn nichts hat sich geändert. Twilie sucht mich immer noch in meinen Gedanken heim. Ich trat in meine Wohnung ein und schloss die Tür hinter mich. Alles war genauso, wie ich es verlassen habe. Twilie war also doch nicht hier. Alles wie erwartet, doch man habe sich gleichzeitig gewünscht, das man unrecht habe.. Ich schlurfte mich durch bis zur Küche und ließ mich erschöpft auf einen der Stühle fallen. Das war mit Abstand wohl der erschöpfendste Tag in meinem Leben und dabei war der Tag erst halb um. Geistig war ich platt, leer, ausgesaugt... Ich ließ meinen Kopf erschöpft auf den Tisch fallen. Seid gestern fühle ich mich, als wollte ich einfach losheulen, doch ich konnte nicht. Warum wusste ich nicht. Ich fühlte mich einfach nur schwach.. Ich saß einfach nur still in der Küche und ertrank in meinen Selbstzweifel als ich, ein mir bekanntes Geräusch wahrnahm. Es war dieses glitzerne, wunderschöne Geräusche. Ich hob meinen Kopf hoch.. Twilie stand im Türrahmen. Sie schaute nicht hoch, fixierte nur ihre Augen auf den Boden. Sie war total verschmutzt und ihr Fell war völlig zerzaust und ihr Flügel waren angebrannt. Von was? Doch ich entschied mich, es nicht wissen zu wollen.. Twilie trotte langsam auf unseren Tisch zu. Die Demut war in ihr abzulesen, doch wieso? Ich verstand wirklich nicht. Sie saß sich an den Tisch. Direkt gegenüber von mir. Wie immer. Sie hat immer noch nicht hoch geschaut, geschweige etwas gesagt. Ich stand auf. Ich ging zum Kühlschrank und nahm das Essen von gestern raus. Ich holte ihren Teller hervor und tat ihr eine große Portion rauf. Ich stellte in in die Microwelle. Ich wartete und schaute Twilie an. Keine Reaktion. Keine Bewegung. Nur Furcht. Ich konnte es sehen. Aber warum und wovor? Ich nahm den Teller raus und stellte in vor Twilie. Sie schaute hoch auf den Teller, notierte in und ließ ihren Blick wieder auf den Tisch ruhen... Wir beide saßen einfach nur da und sagten nichts. Mein Blick ruhte auf Twilie und wich nicht einmal. Es klopfte an der Tür, doch ich ignorierte es, so auch Twilie. Ich verlor mein Zeitgefühl. Es fühlte sich wie wenige Sekunden an, doch es waren zwei ganze verdammte Stunden, bis einer von uns beiden anfing zu sprechen. Es war Twilie, die aber immer noch nicht hochschaute. "Es tut mir leid.. Ich hätte nicht davon laufen dürfen. Du hattest Re..", Twilie schaute verwirrt hoch, den ich fing an zu lachen. Es war eher ein verzweifeltes, verwirrtes Lachen. Sie tat es schon wieder?! Sie entschuldigte sich für meine Fehler!? Twilie fing wieder an zusprechen "Bist du denn garnicht sauer oder böse auf mich?" Sie dachte wirklich, es sei ihre Schuld! Kinder bleiben hält Kinder, egal wie alt sie werden. Doch das Gefühl der Schuld wurde dadurch nicht gemildert. "Böse auf dich sein, ich bitte dich, Twilie, das ist lächerlich! "Ich machte nicht sie blöd an, ich war eher wieder sauer auf mich. "Wovor hast du Angst, warum diese Demut?" Das nächste kam so heftig und unerwartet, das es sich mehr wie ein Schlag in in die Magengrube anfühlte. "Das du mich nicht mehr liebst?"... Das war das absolut letzte was ich erwartet habe, das sie das überhaupt jemals denken, geschweige sagen würde. Ich war geschockt, absolut fassungslos. "Twilie..." Twilight ließ ihren Kopf auf den Tisch sinken und fing an zu schluchzen. Ihre Mäne breitete sich auf den ganzen Tisch und verdeckte ihren Kopf komplett. Ich fing mich wieder und rückte ein Stück mit meinem Stuhl zu Twilie auf. Ich streichelte ihren Kopf. "Wie kommst du den auf diese Idee? Ich könnte niemals aufhören dich zu lieben, Twilie." Twilie hob ihren Kopf hoch. Sie schaute in meine Augen. "Aber unser Streit. Ich habe gesagt ich möchte dich nie wiedersehen. Ich dachte, du würdest mich jetzt hassen...". Twilies Ohren klappten nach hinten und die Tränen kamen. Egal wie alt sie wird, sie bleibt meine kleine Twilie, meine Tochter. "Ich kann doch gar nicht aufhören dich zu lieben," Ich fiel auf die Knie und umarmte Twilie und begann jetzt selbst zu schluchzen, "denn ich bin doch dein Vater.". "Papa!" jetzt umarmte sie mich auch.

"Ich habe mir nur sorgen um dich gemacht, das dir etwas passieren könnte." Aber jetzt bist du wieder da, bei mir."...

Wir hockten mehrere Minuten einfach nur auf dem Küchenboden, bis sich Twilie langsam aus meinen Armen löste. Ich bin eingeschlafen, noch während wir uns umarmten. Twilie grinste leicht. Durch das Gespräch muss sie wohl abgeschätzt haben durch welch Hölle ich gegangen bin. Ihr Horn leuchtete auf. Meinen Körper umgab ein violett-leuchtende Aura, und ich begann zu schweben. Twilie manövrierte mich mit ihrer Magie in unser Zimmer zu meinem Bett. Behutsam legte sie mich auf dem Bett ab. Twilie stellte sich neben mich und zog die Decke über mich. Twilie beugte sich über mich und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. "Du bist ein großartiger Vater, mein großartiger Vater!.." Dann legte sich Twilie in ihr Bett, und schlief ein.

Während der Nacht hat ich einen Alptraum. Eigentlich war ich nicht sicher. Vielleicht war es auch die Wirklichkeit. Twilie war weg und kam nicht zurück. Es war schrecklich. Ich rollte mich im Bett hin und her. Ich war schweißgebadet, doch ich wachte einfach nicht auf. Das es ein Traum war, realisierte ich garnicht. Twilie wurde durch mein Gezappel aufgeweckt. "Dad?". Twilie schaute verwirrt und schläfrig zu mir rüber. Sie wollte sich gerade aufrichten, um mich zu wecken, da schnellte meine Hand ohne Vorwarnung in Twilies Bett. Twilie hätte fast vor Schreck geschrien, konnte sich aber noch rechtzeitig die Hufe vor den Mund halten. Meine Hand berührte die Decke und spürte Twilies Körper dadurch. Mein Verkrampfung verflog, ich entspannte mich wieder. Meine Hand zog ich langsam aus Twilies Bett und ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf meinen Gesicht ab. Jetzt wusste ich, das es nur ein Alptraum war. Twilie verstand schnell und ließ sich erleichtert ins Bett zurück sinken. "Ich werde nicht mehr fort gehen, Dad. Versprochen." flüsterte sie sanft vor sich hin, und schlief ein.

Es sind nun wieder 4 Jahre vergangen, seit Twilie und ich diesen Streit hatten. Sie war nun mehr als 15 Jahre bei mir. Es fühlte sich nicht annährend solange an... Doch die Zeit zu stoppen, lag immer noch nicht in meiner Kraft... Twilie muss schätzungsweise 20 Jahre alt sein und da ich sie etwa mit 5 Jahren gefunden habe, beschloss ich, die 5 Fehlende Geburtstage in ihrem 20 zu vereinen: Wir zogen um! Ich kaufte mir ein Haus am Meer, nicht weit weg von meinem Arbeitsplatz, aber das war nicht der Hauptgrund. Warum ich es eigentlich gekauft habe, war die Bibliothek, die im Haus integriert war und ein kleines Observatorium auf dem Dach. Als sie das Haus zum ersten mal betritt und ich ihr die Bibliothek zeigte, war sie so ziemlich geschockt vor Freude, doch als ich ihr ihr eigenes Observatorium zeigte, wurde sie ohnmächtig. Sie wachte nach drei Stunden wieder auf, als ich schon all unsere alten Sachen nach drinnen geholt habe. Direkt nachdem sie aufgewacht war, rannte sie aus dem Wohnzimmer und die Treppen hoch zum Observatorium. Ich habe sie ins Wohnzimmer gebracht, weil ich sie schlecht oben liegen lassen konnte. Wie ich mir das leisten konnte? Nun ja, ich war jetzt seit 2 und halb Jahren Chefredakteur bei einer angesehnen Zeitung und mein Gehalt ist dem entsprechend nicht schlecht. Trotzdem, das alles war immer noch verdammt teuer für mich, aber allemale Wert, wenn ich Twilie dafür glücklich machen kann...

Die Zeit flog an mir vorbei und es war nun ein halbes Jahr her, seit wir beide umgezogen waren. Und ja, ich kann mich nur wiederholen, die Zeit rennt zum heulen schnell und umgebremst...

Eines Tages begannen, ohne jedlichen Grund,Twilies Augen zu Tränen. Das machte es unmöglich für sie zu lesen, zu schreiben oder Sterne zu beobachten. Doch sie nahm das ausgesprochen gelassen. Und da sie es so gelassen sah, so sah ich es dann ebenfalls. Wir dachten uns nicht dabei, vermuteten, es würde in ein paar Tagen abklingen und alles wäre wieder normal, alles wieder beim alten...

Eines Nachts, eine Nacht wie jede andere, wurde die Stille von einen ohrenbetäubenden Geheule durchbrochen. Ich sprang Instinktiv aus dem Bett und stolperte den Weg zum Observatorium hoch; meine Augen waren noch nicht an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Ich stürzte ins Observatorium rein. "Twilie, irgendwas passiert? Was...!" Ich unterbrach mich selber. Und brach in Tränen aus. Twilies Augen waren weit aufgerissen, doch trotzdem starrten sie in Leere. Ihre Augen waren milchig verfärbt und das violett stark verblasst. "Dad, Dad? Wo bist du?". Twilie hörte nicht auf zu wimmern und immer wieder meinen Namen zu rufen. Ich rannte zu Twilies Bett. "Dad, Dad, Da...". Sie unterbrach sich selber, als sie meine Arme um ihren Hals spürte. "Shhh, shhh, ist doch alles gut. Ist doch alles gut.". Das war nicht sehr überzeugend, da ich mindestens genauso viel weinte wie sie. Wir hielten uns in den Armen, die ganze Nacht lang. Sie hörte nicht auf zu weinen, und ich hörte nicht auf, sie zu trösten. Das alles muss doch ein schlechter Scherz sein!? Wieso Twilie? Wieso nicht ich? Schließlich schliefen wir beide Gleichzeitig ein.

Ich wacht auf, und das erste was mir ins Auge fiel, war Twilights Cutie Mark auf ihrem Bauch. Mein Kopf war auf ihren Bauch! Das meint, das ich im Observatorium bin. Und das wiederum,... Ich schüttelte Twilie wach. "Uhmm, was ist den los...!". Twilie öffnete ihre Augen. Ich wollte es nicht war haben. Ihre Pupille ist jetzt komplett weiß. Ihre Augen allgemein milchig weiß. Das konnte nur ein verdammt schlechter Traum sein... Stille... Doch dann begann sie wild mit den Hufen herumzuwierbeln. Ich versuchte sie zu beruhigen, doch sie traf mich ausversehen mit ihren Huf. Die Wucht schleuderte mich vom Bett. Ich fühlte, wie das Blut mein Gesicht runter ran. Das heißt, ich war hellwach, gefangen in einen Alptraum, geträumt von Twilie. Twilie fuchtelte immer noch wild mit den Hufen herum und jetzt begann sie auch noch zu weinen. Sie war komplett verstört und fiel schließlich selbst vom Bett runter. Sie richtete sich wieder auf und rannte los, ohne Ziel und Orientierung. Sie rannte ungebremst gegen einer der Zimmerwände. Sie plumste auf den Boden. Blut lief aus ihrer Nase und tropfte auf den Boden. Twilie legte die Hufe über den Kopf und weinte bitterlichst. Ich ging zu ihr hin und versuchte sie aufzumunter, doch alles was ich jetzt sagen würde, wäre eine Lüge. Alles war im Arsch, wirklich alles! Ich kann nicht mal sagen, das alles wieder gut wird, den rein garnichts war in Ordnung. Twilie, blind?! Das ist doch nicht fair! Ihr ganzes Leben basierte aufs sehen! Das alles kam mir vor, wie eine schlechte Soup im Fernseher, wo man einfach nur noch den OFF-Knopf drucken möchte, damit es aufhört. Aber wo war dieser Knopf für Twilight? Sie weinte und weinte. Wer konnte es ihr verübeln?

Ich machte ihr frühstück, ein Müsli, mit sehr vielen dazugeschnittenen Äpfeln.

Ich trug Twilie aus dem Observatorium runter in die Küche. Die Scham war in ihr abzulesen, wie aus einem offenen Buch. Ich setzte sie ab, vor ihrem Stuhl. Sie wollte sich selber draufsetzen. Sie schaffte es, nach mehreren Anläufen. Ich setzte mich gegenüber von ihr. Ich fragte sie, ob ich sie eventuell füttern soll, doch Twilie unterbrach mich schon bei der Hälfte. "NEIN! Ich mache das alleine!". Twilies Horn leuchtete auf. "Nein, Twilie, nicht!" Doch es war zu spät. Ohne es zu wissen, hatte Twilie ausversehen die Schüssel verzaubert. Sie flog direkt auf Twilie zu und alles verschüttete sich über ihr Gesicht. Das wäre eventuel witzig in einer Tv-Show gewesen, aber hier war es einfach nur zum heulen. Twilie schlug den Kopf auf den Tisch und began wieder zu weinen. Mit jeder Sekunde, wo ich Twilie so sah, wurde ich mental schwächer und gebrechlicher. Der Rest des Tages verlief nicht anders: Sie schaffte es nicht allein die Treppen rauf oder runter. Twilie fühlte sich so ungebraucht, so nutzlos. Sie empfand sich als Last. Und nichts was ich sagte, ließ sie anders denken...

Ein weiteres halbes Jahr zog ins Land. Twilie hat inzwischen die Blindenschrift gelernt und schon die Hälfte ihrer Bibliothek sich neu in Blindenschrift gewünscht. Twilie tat immer so, als wäre alles in bester Ordnung, doch mich konnte sie nicht täuschen. Manchmal komme ich hoch ins Observatorium, um zusehen, wie es ihr geht. Meist erwische ich sie dabei, wie sie ins Kissen schluchzte... Wenn sie mich dann hörte, sagte sie immer nur, das ihre Augen wiedermal nur tränten. Doch ich wusste, das sie nur lügte.

Ich fuhr von der Arbeit nach Hause. Eigentlich arbeitete ich nicht mehr. Wollte nur noch die Stunden umkriegen, um nach Twilie zu sehen. Dem entsprechend war meine Arbeit sehr schlampig gemacht, aber immer noch besser als die meiner Arbeitskollegen. Ich fuhr vors Haus und stieg aus meinem Auto. Ohne jedlichen Enthusiasmus steckte ich die Schlüssel ins Schloss und drehte sie. Die Tage waren einfach nur noch Mentale Folter und alles schien so,... düster..

Ich betrat das Haus. Alles war wie immer. Dort lag mein Buch im Wohnzimmer, dort die Teller in der Vetrine. Ich schlenderte an das andere Ende. Ich wollte gerade die Treppe hoch gehen, da viel mir die offene Tür der Bibliothek auf. Eigentlich nichts besonderes, nur das diese Tür eigentlich verschlossen war, und zwar immer. Twilie verstaute alle ihre Blindenbücher im Observatorium. Und sie war, seit sie blind war, nicht mehr in der Bibliothek. Ich ging zur Tür um sie zu schließen und schaute kurz rein, um mich zu vergerwissern, das niemand drin ist...

OH MEIN GOTT! Die komplette Bibliothek war komplett leergeräumt. Wir wurden ausgeraubt. Aber wer zur Hölle klaut nur die Bücher? Aber ich hatte keine Zeit, mich über Kleinkram aufzuregen! Ich machte kehrt und eilte aus der Bibliothek. Während ich aus der Bibliothek rannte, stolperte ich über etwas, doch ich schenkte den Gegenstand, über den ich gestolpert war keine Beachtung. Ich rannte aus der Bibliothek und schlug die Tür aus dem Weg und raste die Treppe hoch. Ich hoffe nur, das Twilie nichts passiert war. Wenn wir wirklich ausgeraubt wurden, dann muss das ganze Haus durchsucht worden sein. Auf der letzten Treppe zum Observatorium, stolperte ich nochmal, aber diesmal flog ich direkt auf mein Gesicht. Blut tropfte aus meiner Nase und lief über mein Gesicht. Ohne Rücksicht auf mich zu nehmen, schaute ich mich um. Ich konnte nur unter größter Mühe etwas erkennen, besser gesagt, ich erkannte beinah nichts. Mein Kopf drönte immer noch vom Aufprall und war logischerweise stark benommen. Ich versuchte aufzustehen, doch es funktionierte nicht und ich kippte nach hinten um. "Twilie? Twilie, antworte mir.". Ich griff jetzt hoch zu einem kleinen Abstelltisch und zog mich an ihm hoch. Meine Hand griff in Papier. Ich löste den Zettel von meiner Blutverschmierten Hand. Ich betrachte ihn. Der Zettel war bis zum Rand vollgeschrieben. Außerdem war er am unteren Ende leicht feucht. Es war nicht mein Blut, es war etwas anderes. Da viel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Es musste ein Lösegeld-Brief sein! Ich schüttelte mehrmals den Kopf, damit dieses Benommenheit abklang. Ich wollte gerade beginnen ihn zu lesen, da viel mein Blick auf den Sternenklaren Himmel..., nebenbei fiel mir noch die Kienlade runter. Das ganze Teleskop war aus der rechten Wand raus gerissen und hinterließ ein klaffendes Loch. Das ich es noch nicht vorher bemerkt habe, war mir ein verfluchtes Mysterium. Oke, es war nicht sehr windig und es war eine äußerst milde Nacht, aber trotzdem! Egal wie geschockt ich gerade auch war, der Brief hatte höchste Priorität. Ich zitterte, während ich in lass:

_Lieber Papa,_

_Wenn du das hier liest, heißt das womöglich, dass wir uns wahrscheinlich nie wiedersehen..., den das hier ist mein Abschiedsbrief. Heute wurde ich von einem Pony heimgesucht, es nannte sich selbst Luna. Am Anfang brüllte sie meinen Namen und befahl, das ich zu ihr kommen solle. Ich hatte Angst, versteckte mich unter dem Bett. Doch das nächste mal, als sie meinen Namen sagte, war es, als hätte sie sich um 180 Grad geändert. Ich fühlte mich plötzlich geborgen, so als würde ich sie kennen. Ich hatte keine Angst mehr. Ich kam unter dem Bett hervor. Diese "Prinzessin Luna" sprach wieder zu mir. Sie sagte, ich müsste mit ihr mitkommen. Ich fragte, wohin ich mitkommen müsse. Sie sagte, Nach Hause. Ich war geschockt. Ich sagte Nein und weigerte mich. Sie bat mich ununterbrochen. Ich wollte nicht. Ich habe doch schon ein Zuhause. Sie wundere sich, ob ich nicht meine Eltern sehen möchte. Das wollte Ich auch nicht. Ich hatte doch einen Vater. _

_Alles, was sie sagte, interessierte mich nicht. Ich hatte alles, alles, außer mein Augenlicht. Ich wollte sie gerade bitten, zu gehen, da sagte sie etwas, das ich für unmöglich hielt. Sie sagte, sie würde mir mein Augenlicht zurück geben. Ich dachte drüber nach. Ich will dich nicht verlassen. Aber ich war ja eigentlich nur noch ein Last, absolut nutzlos, unfähig, ein Handycap mit Handycap..._

Ab dieser Stelle begann das Papier feucht zu werden. Ich fing langsam an zu weinen.

_... Ich fragte mich, was du wollen würdest. Bevor ich blind geworden bin, warst du so glücklich. Aber als ich blind wurde, wurdest du ...unglücklich..._

"Ich war nicht unglücklich, weil du blind wurdest, ich wurde unglücklich, weil du unglücklich warst!". Ich schrie den Brief an und fing immer schlimmer an zu weinen...

_... Ich stimmte schließlich zu, unter der Bedingung, das ich meinen Vater noch diesen Brief schreiben durfte. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich diesen Brief Enden lassen sollte, mich bedanken, vielleicht? Oder mich entschuldigen..._

.. Der Brief ist nicht mehr feucht, nazu nass. Die Schrift kaum noch zu lesen. Ich selber hatte damit zu kämpfen, den Brief nicht vollzuheulen...

_... Du bist ein großartiger Vater._

_Ich liebe dich, deine Twi..._

Der letzte Teil des Satzes war so verschwommen, das er unerkenntlich war, doch ich wusste sowieso, was dort stand.

...Stille.

Die milde Nachtbrise streifte durch meine Haare. Die Tränen auf meiner Wange brannten heiß. Mein Körper regungslos, so als wäre ich eingefroren. Die Zeit stand still für mich. Mein Herz hat aufgehört zu pumpen. Es war, als wäre ein Teil in mir gerade gestorben. Ein Herzschlag! Geistige Realisierung, was ich gerade gelesen habe. Ein 2ter Herzschlag! Mein Verstand würde übermannt. Als nächstes gaben meine Beine nach. Ich sackte zusammen. Jetzt konnte ich sie nicht mehr auf halten. Ein Fluss aus Tränen quoll mir aus den Augen. Es ist unfassbar. "Meine..., meine Twilie,.." ich unterbrach mich kurz selbst um ein paar Worte zu finden. "Sie kann wieder sehen! Das ist das Schönste, was mir seit Jahren passiert ist!" meine Stimme war verzerrt von Freudentränen. Doch da war noch etwas anderes. Mir wurde abwechselnd warm und kalt. Mir war warm ums Herz, weil ich mich für Twilie freute, kalt, weil dies auch bedeutete, das ich jetzt alleine war... Ich stand an einer Kreuzung und ich wusste nicht mehr, wie ich mich fühlen sollte. Dieses Gefühl der Leere wurde immer stärker in mir, je länger ich vor mich hin schluchzte. "Ich bin so einsam...". Doch ich weinte nicht drum. Ich versuchte es zu ignorieren. Doch natürlich klappte das nicht. Ich stand auf. Ich betrachtete das Loch im Dach, da wo eigentlich ein großes Teleskop stehen sollte. Twilie muss es wohl mitgenommen haben. Das erklärte wohl auch die Leere Bibliothek. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich dachte über das morgige Wetter nach. Es soll morgen regnen. Sollte wohl besser einen Dachdecker verständigen. Warum ich drüber nachdachte? Höchstwahrscheinlich um meine Psyche zu schützen... Ich griff in meine Hosentasche, um an mein Handy zu gelangen. Doch da war keins. Da kams mir! Bestimmt habe ichs in der Bibliothek verloren, als ich über dieses "Ding" gestolpert bin. Was war es überhaupt? Was solls... Mein ganzer Körper und Geist vertrat eine "Was solls.." Einstellung. Mir war sowieso alles egal. Doch wenn ich nicht anrief, würde ich das Haus durch einen Wasserschaden verlieren. Das war mir nicht egal. Denn damit würde ich alle Erinnerung verlieren.

Ich ging die Treppe wieder runter, ganz langsam. Ich betrachtete die Wände. Geil, die Bilder mit Twilie und mir fehlten auch. Alles, was jemals auf Twilies Existenz hingewiesen hat, war weg. Innerlich fühlte ich mich gerade, als hätte mir jemand gerade mit einer Basy den Schädel eingeschlagen hätte. Mürbe, müde, zum kotzen! Ich ging in die Bibliothek rein. Ich begann, den staubigen Boden nach meinem Handy abzusuchen. Ich fands! Ich begann sofort die Nummer einzutippen. Ich nahm das Handy an mein Ohr. Ich schaute nach Vorne, während ich darauf wartete, das jemand abnahm. Dabei erblickte ich den Gegenstand, über den ich gestolpert war... Ich konnte es nicht glauben! Vor Erstaunen fiel mir das Handy aus der Hand. Ich nährte mich dem Gegenstand und hob es auf. Ich fühlte gerade Freude und etwas das man eher als ein Gefühl interpretieren kann, wenn man sich komplett verarscht fühlt. Mir kamen schon wieder die Tränen. Es war dieses verdammte Kinderbuch mit unseren Bildern was ich gerade in meinen Händen hielt. Ich schlug es auf. Und ich heulte laut auf vor Freude, da die Bilder noch noch drin waren. Ich blätterte die Seiten durch. So gottverflucht viele Erinnerungen durchströmten mich gleichzeitig. Ihr erster Geburtstag. Es kam mir vor als wäre es erst gestern gewesen und nicht schon 15 Jahre. Obwohl ich durch die gebrochene Rippe ziemlich gequält auf den Foto aussah, wusste ich genau noch, wie ich mich damals gefühlt habe. Ich war glücklich, so glücklich... Und da! Ihr 11 Geburtstag. Während dieser Zeit litt ich unter dieser Krankheit. Twilie sieht genauso aus wie in der Folge, wo sie verrückt wird, wegen dem verpassten Brief, nur das sie Jünger ist. Auch hier. Ich war so glücklich. Höchstwahrscheinlich hat mich damals Twilies Wärme solange am Leben gehalten. Ich blätterte weiter. Der 15 Geburtstag. Auf dem Foto war sie zugeklebt mit Pflaster, da sie einfach nicht gut Fliegen konnte. Und ja, mein Leben war perfekt, es gibt nur eine Sache, die ich bereue. Ich hätte sie noch gerne gefragt, ob sie die Zeit mit mir genauso genossen hat. Ich blätterte weiter durch. Ich fühlte mich voll von Freude erfüllt, aber auch gleichzeitig von einer Leere. Ich kam am Ende an. Zu meiner Verwunderung war da ein neues Bild. Es war das Schönste Bild im ganzen Buch. Es zeigte Twilie umkreist von den Bibliotheksbüchern. Und sie hatte wieder ihre violetten, wissensgierigen Augen zurück. Nur schade, das sie nicht lächelte. Auf dem Bild stand etwas. Es macht mich glücklich, sogar sehr:

_"Ich werde wieder die Sternschnuppen sehen..."_

_"Ich liebe dich, Papa."_

Ich hoffe, euch hat die Geschichte gefallen.

Fragt, wenn ihr mehr wollt.


End file.
